


When The Dramamine Don't Work

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	When The Dramamine Don't Work

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**When The Dramamine Don't Work**

**by: Baked Goldfish**

**Character(s):** Jed, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Leo  
**Category(s):** Slash/PWP  
**Rating:** MATURE/ADULT  


"Why, Leo, you're looking a little green," Jed commented from his seat by the window. 

Leo looked at him, somewhat sickly. "Seasickness, sir," he mumbled with a frown. 

"You used to be a squid. How'd you get seasick?" 

Leo gulped and steadied himself on a chair. "Served on big boats. They didn't move like this."

Jed cocked an eyebrow at him playfully. "Like this? You mean, swaying-like? Up and down," he added, making motions with his hands. "Side to side, back and forth, like that?" He stifled a grin as Leo gripped his stomach and groaned slightly. "Remember the dinner's at seven tonight." 

"Oh, god, Mr. President," McGarry moaned miserably. "Please, no..." 

"White tie, Leo," he added gleefully. "You know how I like white ties. Now go get ready, you've only got an hour."

Leo whimpered and left. The President went back to reading the memo at hand, a slightly evil grin on his face. 

\----- 

Leo braced himself sullenly against the bulkhead, hoping nobody tried to talk to him. He was having enough trouble keeping what little food he'd eaten down, and the Dramamine was not working; he didn't need people who already made him nauseous talking to him in this state. Vaguely, he wondered why Bartlet had scheduled a cruise-ship fundraiser in the first place. But that thought was quickly pushed out of his head as he noticed Kenny signing for Joey Lucas. The man's hands were going all over the place, up and down, side to side, back and forth- 

"And how are you tonight, Leo?" Kenny asked on Joey's behalf. 

Leo stared at the two of them for a moment, unsure of when they had walked up to him. "Wha... huh?" 

Joey signed a little to Kenny, and Leo tried not to cringe. "You look a little pale." 

Swallowing loudly, Leo stuttered out, "Sea... sea... sickness." 

Joey gave him the type of look one gives a precocious five year old. "How sweet!" she gushed. Explaining in sign as Leo looked on with growing agitation, she added through Kenny, "The second most powerful man in the country and an ex-Navy pilot gets seasick. It's endearing." 

He smiled weakly and said, "Excuse me," before walking off in the direction of the President. Bartlet was deep in a one-sided conversation about something that was clearly boring the bejesus out of his audience. 

"Mr. President," Leo interrupted, causing the listeners to give silent sighs of thanks. 

Jed turned to face Leo, a look of innocence on his face. "Yes Leo? Enjoying the boat ride?" 

Leo gave him a look that was somewhere between I'm-gonna-toss-you-overboard and I'm-gonna-toss-my-cookies. "Sir, may I be excused?" he asked, trying to hide just how miserable he felt. 

Taking in the drawn expression on Leo's face, and the pleading in his eyes, and the paleness of his skin, Bartlet shook his head. "No, Leo. You need to enjoy the party. Go out there and dance!" 

Leo frowned and said, "Sir, please... I really don't feel that great..." 

Something in Jed's mind chided him for being evil, so he looked away, slightly guiltily. "Oh, alright. Fine, get out." He gave Leo a half-smile as the man strided out of the room quickly. He turned his attention back to his "rapt" audience, only to find that they had disappeared on him. He wandered around the room a bit, hobnobbing for a few minutes, before grabbing a cup of ginger ale and making a discreet exit. 

The residence area of the ship was empty, due to the fact that everyone was at the party. The light in Leo's room was on, so he knocked quietly. "Leo? You in there?" Trying the door, he found it to be unlocked. A warm smile spread on his face as he took in the scene before him. Leo was sprawled out on his bed, asleep, coat and tie still on. 

Jed walked up to the bed and kneeled beside it, placing the cup on the nightstand. Stroking Leo's hair softly, he gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, you." He sat on the bed and started to take off Leo's tie. 

Leo stirred a bit under his touch. "Mm... huh?" He looked up drowsily. "Wha..." 

"Just taking off your tie," Jed answered, completing the task quickly. "Sit up for a minute." Leo did, and Jed slid the jacket off his shoulders. "There you are." 

Leo rubbed his eyes wearily. "The Dramamine's not working," he mumbled. 

"Figured as much. Drink this." He handed him the cup. 

"What is it?" 

"Ginger ale. It might help." 

Leo sipped at it cautiously. "I'm getting you back for this, you know," he mumbled as he put the glass back down on the nightstand. Curling up on the bed, he added, "I'm not quite sure how, but I will." 

With a chuckle, Jed pulled the sheets over Leo. "Right. You get some sleep now. I'm going back to the party with all the normal people." As he left, he heard a small growl behind him. He laughed a little louder. 

\------ 

(Two Weeks Later) 

The President sat down at his desk early that Monday morning, glasses on and reports in hand. Ready to get to work. Rearin' to lead a country. All fired up to show the free world just how great America was, for one more day. 

He scooted his chair in, and his foot hit something soft. 

"Ow," came an annoyed whisper from under his desk. "Must you wear wingtips?" 

Jed slid his chair back quickly. "What the--Leo?" 

>From his position beneath the desk, Leo grinned broadly and said, "Hiya." With an impish wave, he added, "Remember how I said I was gonna get you back? Well, I figure today's as good a day as any." 

"I've got meetings starting in two minutes, get out from there," Jed hissed frantically. 

"No, sir," Leo said with an wicked smirk. "And I think your watch is slow, because your two minutes were up almost two minutes ago." 

Jed looked at his watch while, simultaneously, Mrs. Landingham walked in. 

"Mr. President, CJ's here to see you now," the elderly secretary stated before leaving. 

Leo gave Jed one more thumbs up before the president slid his chair back under his desk. Looking up at CJ, Bartlet greeted, "Good morning, CJ, what can I do for you?" 

In the back of her mind, CJ wondered briefly why the president looked so harried this morning. "Sir, I've just got a press statement here I'd like you to read..." 

Under the desk, Leo leaned forward and moved Jed's jacket away from his crotch. Biting down on the belt, he started tugging it free, letting his chin brush slightly onto the fabric below.

Jed twitched a little and gave CJ what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Okay," he breathed, squirming in his seat slightly. "Uhh, why-" He gripped the arms of his chair a bit. "Why don't you leave it on my desk?" 

"Um, okay," CJ answered, placing it on the desk and looking at him oddly. He had a pained smile on his face, and was trying to hide it but failing miserably. "Are you alright, sir?" 

Leo got the belt undone and undid the button with his teeth. His hands moved up to the zipper and he brushed his fingers over the growing bulge in Jed's pants. 

"Fine, fine," he answered quickly. "You can leave now, CJ," Bartlet stated, giving her a small, forced wave. "I'll see you later." 

She could have sworn she heard a zipper being undone. "Yes, sir," she said, leaving the room rather hastily. 

The door swung shut and Jed's hand slammed down on the desk. "Leo," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Get out from under there." 

Leo laughed and rested his face in Jed's lap. "Damn, but that was funny. What'd she look like?" 

Jed was finding it somewhat difficult to concentrate as Leo was talking into his crotch. "Leo... could you move?" 

"Nope." He placed a quick kiss on Jed's balls. "You don't mind if I rip your boxers, do you?"

Jed was about to answer when the door opened again. "Toby's here to see you, sir," Mrs. Landingham announced before walking out again. 

Toby walked into the office, and quietly noted that the President looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Sir," he greeted. 

"Yeah... what do you need, Toby?" 

Leo latched his teeth onto the elastic waistband of Jed's boxers and started tearing it. It gave a little, and he braced his hands on Jed's hips before tugging at it again. 

Toby watched as Bartlet jumped a little in his seat. "Uh, CJ's statement. I think it needs to be reworded a bit." 

"Right," Jed agreed absently. He surreptitiously pushed Leo away from his shorts. "Um, whatever you think is good, Toby, I trust you." 

Toby stared at the desk as a loud thump sounded from inside it. "Sir... if you don't mind my asking, what was that noise?" 

"Uhh, what noise?" He looked at Toby innocently. 

"Never mind... that's all I had for you, sir." Bartlet waved him off distractedly and he left. Quickly. And he learned not to question thumps. 

Jed pushed his chair away from the desk a little and stared under it, breathing a little heavier than normal. Leo was sitting on his haunches, scowling and rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Watch it," Jed warned. 

"Just for that, I'll be slow," Leo quipped as he crawled forward to rip Jed's boxers apart. 

Gasping a bit as his half-hard cock sprang up, Jed grasped the armrests of his chair tightly. "Oh-kay," he breathed as he heard the door open once more. He scooted his chair under the desk again, causing Leo to grab onto his trousers for support. 

"Sir, it's-" 

"Send whoever it is in, Mrs. Landingham," he interrupted frenetically, adding, "Let's get this over with," under his breath. 

Mrs. Landingham shot him a glare that let him know his lunch would be extra leafy today before leaving. Jim Lipton, a junior senator from Nebraska, entered somewhat meekly. 

"Sir, just let me say, it's an honor to be able to speak with you," Lipton started. 

Leo licked playfully at Jed's balls, tongue darting out teasingly.

"That's nice," Bartlet replied in a slightly rushed manner. "You're here for... the new environmental funding bill?" 

"Yes, sir," the senator replied. "I--and many other senate Democrats--believe that the budget allocates too much for the military, while leaving the environment woefully underfunded... Sir? Are you okay?" 

Leo put one of Bartlet's balls in his mouth and started sucking hungrily. 

Jed tried not to look skyward, and gripped the armrests so hard he thought they might break. "Fine, Jim," he gasped. "A little... worn out, is all. Go on." 

Jim looked at the president a little nervously. He hoped he hadn't screwed up in some way; President Bartlet was looking a little strained, and was breathing a little heavily. He hoped the president wasn't ill. "Yes sir... well, sir, we were hoping for a change in that. Thirty senators are with us right now, and I know that with the White House backing us, that number would grow. Sir, are you sure you're okay?" 

Leo leaned back a little, letting Jed get some peace for a second. A tiny impish smirk appeared on his face, and he braced his hands on the inside walls of the desk in preparation. 

Jed gave a small sigh of relief, and slumped a little in his chair. "Really, I'm fine," he stated. "Go on, Jim." 

"Well sir," Jim began, "I know I'm gonna have to do some convincing here, so if you'll allow me, I'll tell you a story about the New Mexico meekfly. You see, the meekfly is a vital part of the New Mexican ecosystem, but because of the development in its natural habitat, it's on the verge of dying out-" 

Leo, braced against the desk so that he needed no other support, shoved Jed's cock into his mouth in one swift, unexpected movement. 

"Oh god!" Bartlet howled, eyes wide and nearly jumping out of his chair. Trying to cover his exclamation, he settled back down uncomfortably and swallowed hard. "Um, that's... that's bad," he stuttered, looking tense. 

"Yes sir, it is," Senator Lipton agreed enthusiastically. He had an audience with the president, and the president seemed to whole-heartedly agree with his stance. "You see, this bill would *protect* species like the meekfly, sir, thereby protecting the environment. That's why we want to get it passed." 

Leo moved his hands from the hard wood of the desk to Jed's hips, and he sucked hard, pausing at the top of Jed's hardness to swirl his tongue around it. 

"Damn!" Jed slammed his hands hard on the top of the desk. "Damn, uh, that's good work, Jim. Why... why don't you leave your report with Mrs. Landingham, and I... " 

Leo started bobbing his head up and down, trying to take in Jed's full length. Relaxing his throat muscles, he did just that. Fast. 

"... Oh, god, leave it with Mrs. Landingham, and could you please tell her to cancel all my meetings for the next ten minutes? Tell her nobody--and I mean *nobody*--comes in to this office until I tell her they can." As the young senator nodded, Jed added, "And lock the door on your way out, please. Thanks, Jim." 

Senator Jim Lipton left with a silly grin on his face, sure that he'd convinced the president to back his bill. 

Mrs. Landingham gave the closed door one knowing, slightly disapproving, slightly amused look before going back to work. 

Leo sucked like a Hoover vacuum, moving his hands ever so slightly so that he was grabbing Jed's ass. 

Jed gasped and raised his hips, thrusting into Leo's mouth. Pushing his chair back a bit, he grabbed Leo by the hair and started pushing him down farther. He ignored the slight whimper of agitation that came from beneath the desk. He was gonna milk this for all it was worth. 

With a shrug, Leo settled in, sucking harder and faster, intent on bringing Jed right to the edge and leaving him there for a while. A smile grew in his eyes as Jed bucked and twitched beneath him, and just when he knew the moment was coming, he stopped. Quite suddenly, in fact. He extricated Jed's fingers from his hair, pushed the chair out further, and stood up. 

Leaning over Jed, he pinned the other man's hands against the plush armrests. "Here's the deal," he growled low in Jed's ear. "I'm gonna take off your tie with my mouth." 

"You seem to be quite adept with that mouth of yours," Jed stated, his own mouth very, very dry. 

"Yeah. You know what I'm gonna do with that tie? I'm gonna tie your hands together, behind you." With that, Leo bent down and started tugging at the tie with his teeth, quite aware of the fact that Jed's chest was rising and falling much faster than normal. Soon, the tie was undone, and he whipped it off with his mouth. 

"That's... silk," Jed breathed, eyes unfocused and jaw slack. 

"Mm-hmm," Leo replied placatingly, tie still in his mouth. He let go of Jed's hands and went behind the chair. Grabbing Jed's wrists again, he pulled them behind the chair and bound them together with the red silk tie. "Now, I want you to stand up." 

Jed struggled up, but was soon aided by Leo from behind. He heard the chair being kicked to the side, and in a flash, Leo was in front of him again, Leo's hands on Jed's shoulders. 

"Kneel," Leo ordered, leaning back against the desk. When Jed was firmly on his knees, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers slightly, revealing his own hardness. "Now suck." 

Jed went down on him hungrily, and Leo ran his fingers through the thick dark hair appreciatively. He had to admit that Jed was better at it than he was, and it wasn't too long before he was spurting into Jed's mouth, groaning with closed eyes and a tight grip on Jed's hair. 

Licking his lips, Jed tried to steady himself without the use of his hands. "Leo," he whined, blue eyes wide and pitiful. "It hurts!" 

Leo made a slow show of pulling his pants back up. "Really?" he asked in the way one would talk to a small child. "Jed, no more boats, right?" 

Jed looked at him, uncertain, clearly having conflicting thoughts. "B-but Margaret will kill me," he whimpered. 

"Yeah, but I'll withhold sex. No more boats, right?" 

"Okay," Jed agreed meekly, nodding quickly. He smiled giddily as Leo helped him stand and removed the tie from his wrists. Within seconds, he was reseated, with Leo's face between his legs. 

"Ready, Mr. President?" Leo asked, smiling rakishly. 

"Yes, yes, y-" 

Leo swallowed him whole. 

"-Eeeeeaaaaggghhh!" One hand gripped Leo's shoulder, and the other gripped the back of his head. Jed's eyes bulged out of his head, and his face contorted in what might have looked, to the unconcerned passerby, like pain. In fact, it was relief, as he had just come, erupting into Leo's throat. "Gah... muh..." His body relaxed, and he sunk deep into his chair. "Leo..." 

Swallowing everything, Leo finally let go. Smiling up at Jed, he said growled, "Yes?" 

Breathing returning to normal, Jed looked down at Leo. "You've got some..." He wiped a drop of his seed off the corner of Leo's mouth with his finger. Leo grabbed his hand and sucked on the finger, lapping at it hungrily. "... Christ almighty..." 

"Have I succeeded in dragging down the Good Catholic Boy?" Leo asked mischeviously, pulling Jed out of the chair and down to the floor. 

"Mm," Jed replied with a small nod, moving to rest beside Leo against the desk. "You did that a long time ago, my friend." 

Leo patted Jed's thigh warmly. "Zip up your pants, you've got a meeting with Sam and Josh in ten." 

"Why *is* it that those two always come in together?" Jed asked, mystified. 

Leo gave him a surprised look. "You haven't figured it out yet?" At Jed's blank expression, he sighed and rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Who does Sam remind you of?" 

Thinking a little, Jed answered, "A younger me." 

"And Josh?" 

"A younger you... wow." His eyes widened in awareness. "I never... Wow." 

"Sometimes you can be so thick-skulled," Leo grumbled. 

"That's why I've got you," Jed retorted playfully. His eyes warmed with fondness. "Love you." 

"Love you too, babe. Now zip up your pants." 

-end- 


End file.
